higurashifandomcom-20200213-history
Dubious Move
George discovers that Shannon actually desired to marry him, much to the disappointment of his Mother, Eva. It was decided that they should inform Kinzo of the murders. Matsuhi and Eva both volunteer, sparking a very vicious powerstrugle between the two. Upon entering the room, they find Kinzo had disapeared. They serarch the house over for clues and for Kinzo himself. They discovered that the only key to the shed was returned to its spot in the servant's room, a room nobody goes. They also discovered the location of the struggle was in the Dining room. Eva confessed her suspicion to Battler that the servant's did this. However, Battler was not ready to cast such suspicion. Maria was also interviewed by the members of the family. They presented her a picture of a cross and asked if she seen this. She just laughs and said she did. The symbol was "the Suns Seventh Magic Circle. It has the power to break bonds and give freedom." This was found in the Old Testament, Psalm 116:16-17. The house staff discuss the issues with each other when Battler interrupts them, wanting to know more. They, along with Maria tell him that Beatrice does exist. Maria goes as far as telling her the only thing that saved her was the "symbol of the crab." Battler dismisses this saying he threw the charm away, so this could not be it. The family got together for another meeting. In this meeting, Natsuhi has decided to carry with her a shotgun to protect her family. A job that she would pick up from her husband. However Eva raises doubts of Natsuhi's innocence and accuses Natsuhi of murdering Kenzo. The proof was in a receipt that Eva slipped into Kinzo's door after Natsuhi left. Upon there return to tell Kenzo of the death, and finding his being missing, the receipt was still in the door, meaning Natsuhi was the last person to see Kinzo alive. A fierce argument erupted between the armed Natsuhi, Jessica, and Eva, when Battler interjected on Nasuhi's behalf. It is possible, he said, that Kinzo could have hid in his room, and then after they found him missing, he slipped out. "Why would he do something so strange?" Eva asked. "Why did you put a receipt in the door" Battler's reply. After the meeting Eva and Hideyoshi return to there room. Hideyoshi chastises Eva for the accusation. But Eva tells him of her rivalry for her Brother, Kenzo over the first born spot. She said that she hated being second, and out witted by her older brother. After some reassurance, Hideyoshi took a shower while Eva went on to bed. Kannon and Ganji came to speak with Eva and Hideyoshi but there was no reply. They then noticed another note from Beatrice. They Opened the door with there key but the door was also chained. They servants rushed to get a bolt cutter, but came back to find the door covered with blood. They snapped the lock and found Eva and Hideyoshi killed with a large object shoved into there head. Episode: Dubious Move